When Black Crosses Pink
by Damaru Soul
Summary: Just a Shadamy vs Sonamy story, basically Shadow landed on planet because of Rouge who stole his chaos emerald and now has to find her. While trying to find Rouge, Amy suggests Sonic also helps and conflict for the pink hedgehog begins-maybe... (Rated T just in case) Temporarily discontinued- sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is just the beginning of a new story I'm attempting to write, I'll be continuing the others too but I'm trying to make all the chapters longer! Anyways I'll also make up side stories in a different book thingy. It'll be titled Shadamy Side Stories I guess? Unless I come up with a better name...

Anywho on with the story!

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~ Shadow's P.O.V.**

Now I'm stuck here. Down on a planet- what's it called? Oh well who cares I just have to find Rouge. I knew she was wreckless but this surpassed my expectations of it. She was asking for a death wish. Wait. I'm getting ahead of myself, I gotta figure out where I am.

I look around and find nothing but trees and the dirt road I'm on. I follow the road since there isn't much of a choice in the matter... Though it was a good twenty minutes until I came across a house-house- but in the middle of nowhere?

I cautiously approach the door and knock. I hear the shuffling of feet until finally the door flung open revealing its owner. It was a familiar hedgehog in the doorway. Pink in fact. I couldn't forget her though and her annoying strangling hugs. Though something seemed different about her...

"Shadow?" The pink headgehog questioned as I nodded silently. She ushered me in and I looked around at the unfamiliar area.

She showed me to her living room and sat me down on the couch as she started her questions, "What are you doing here?"

I sighed and decided to tell my tale, "I was in outer space on an abandoned spaceship. Robotnik was using it for some sort of evil plot which he actually succeeded somewhat in. He was able to grab the master emerald from Knuckles," I paused as I thought, I should've seen this coming then since both Rouge and Knuckles were there...

A pink hand waved infront of my face as I heard my name being called out in a sing songy voice.

"Shadow~" I snapped out of my thoughts and resumed the story, "Anyways, I was using my chaos emerald in battle distracting Robotnik as Knuckles made off with the master emerald. After the fight Robotnik ran off as always which left me and Rouge there. I was teleporting us out when Rouge asked if I could teleport her to Knuckles, which I refused. That's when she grabbed my emerald mid teleport and threw us off course. I was separated from her and ended up here on this planet."

"Well then I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay, why not stay with me?" The pink headgehog suggested with a smile

Hesitantly I decided to accept, "Thank you Amy."

Amy just silently smiled and asked me to follow her up the stairs. She showed me to a guest room and laid me down on the bed.

"You must be tired, so rest up and when you wake up I'll make some food for us." With that she left the room and went down the hall back to the living room.

It's been a while since I've seen her, hasn't it been about 8 years? She's changed and seems much calmer than she used to be, but her kindness hasn't changed. But wasn't she Sonic obsessed? I don't want to pry into her past since she is kind enough to temporarily house me.

I rolled over onto my side and continued thinking about what to do in this situation. How am I going to find Rouge?

My thoughts drifted off as I finally went into a deep sleep. When I awoke I heard the shuffling of small feet down the hall. I reeked from the smell of smoke and sweat from the fight and I was still in my clothing from when I arrived- but it is my only clothing too...

"Shadow?" A feminine voice called out from behind my closed door, "I have an extra pair of jeans for you but that's all I have."

I opened the door and immediately saw the jeans held by Amy. "Sorry I don't really expect these situations much but I can wash your clothes and we can go shopping later." I heard her apologize

"It's fine Amy, really." I reassured her as I took the jeans

"Well the bathroom is down this hall to the right, I'll be downstairs of you need me." Amy informed me and smiled as she walked away.

I went down the hall to the bathroom and quickly showered. It didn't take long until I finished and walked out the room with my dirty clothes. I entered the living room to find Amy glued to the screen watching some show. I watched a little and saw this weird kid who was a little too into symmetry, but I caught the reference to the twin pistols and the Thompson submachine gun, aka Tommy gun.

"Um, Amy?" I asked as she snapped her head towards me

"Oh just give me your clothes and I'll get started washing." She smiled knowing what I was about to ask

She walked up to me and took my clothes as I waited for her to come back on the couch. It wasn't long until she returned and sat next to me on the couch explaining what she is watching. Something to do with souls but I don't have much of an interest in how symmetrical the number 8 is.

Amy played the show and got up to get something out of the kitchen. She returned with two boxes of pizzas and tried balancing two cans of coke on top as well. I quickly got up and took the cokes from her and helped her place the food on the table infront of the couch.

We had fun watching the TV and eating pizza when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Terribly sorry it was so short, but I'm working on longer paragraphs! Hopefully it was good since I've been out for a while due to band, but I'm back! I don't know for how long though...


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm pretty satisfied with this length of a chapter, it's an improvement! I'm thinking of making this a Shadamy vs Sonamy story, but I'd like to hear other opinions. If no one says anything about it it'll just be Shadamy so please do review!

Anyways not much else to say but on with the story?

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 2~ Amy's P.O.V.**_

Shadow and I were watching Soul Eater when the doorbell rang. I don't know who it could be or why someone came to see me, but I approached the door with Shadow right behind me. I unlocked the door and opened it as it revealed the blue hedgehog behind it.

"Hey Ames, how's it go-" the cobalt blue hedgehog stopped mid-sentence as he and Shadow stared eye to eye

"Hey Sonic!" I reply cheerfully past their glares that I could hear crackling around me, "What brings you here?"

Sonic stopped his staring contest with Shadow and turned his head down to look at me. "Just thought of dropping by, I haven't seen you since Cream's birthday party." He said as I let him inside to talk.

"Well you did freak out a lot when you saw me there." I replied giggling, "All those years you avoided me made me think about our friendship. Don't worry I'm over my fangirling stage."

I grabbed the remote and continued watching the episode while asking Sonic if he'd like to stay and watch with Shadow and I. I ignored Shadow's dagger like glares as I waited for Sonic to reply. With a smirk he gratefully accepted as I offered him some food and got up to get everyone a can of coke. When I returned Sonic was on the left side of the couch as far as he could go while Shadow was on the other side just propping his feet in the table. After settling down I continued to watch the episode I've been anticipating for since I paused the show. I sat between Sonic and Shadow in my own world oblivious to their continuous staring contest. Soon enough the night was coming to an end and Sonic was getting up to leave.

"It was nice seeing you Sonic, maybe we can all hang out together again." I told him as I followed him out the door. He opened the door and I could feel the cold late November air rush in.

He said his goodbyes to me and one last glare was shared between him and Shadow then he closed the door behind him and went on his way. I cheerfully twirled around to face Shadow when I realized how close we actually were. When I twirled around I expected him to be farther away from me than he actually was. We were snout to snout and I quickly backed off and shrugged the situation off as if it never happened.

"I'm going to head to bed Shadow, night!" I told him as walked away towards the stairs

As I started up the stairs I heard Shadow's voice call out from behind me, "Goodnight Amy, see you in the morning."

I entered the hall and walked down to my room door. I changed into pajama pants and a black tanktop and hopped into bed. I drifted off to sleep thinking of what to make in the morning for breakfast.

 _ **~Shadow's P.O.V.~**_

I woke up early in the morning way before Amy wakes up. I decided I should make breakfast for us so I headed down to the kitchen and get to making pancakes. Twenty minutes later I made eggs, bacon and pancakes for breakfast- your basic breakfast. I heard feet shuffling above heading to the bathroom, I guess she must be getting ready since we're going to town because of my situation... Well when she finishes and heads down I can ask her about my clothes. I don't particularly prefer to go out into public shirtless.

I heard Amy's footsteps walk down the stairs behind me. "Oh, morning Shadow!" The pink hedgehog said as I put our plates up on the bar near the kitchen. (What are those called? Dx I don't know it! Terribly sorry!)

"You made breakfast? You didn't have to Shadow!" Amy said flustered

"Amy," I tried to reassure her I wanted to do this, "you let me stay here. I wanted to at least do this for you."

She flashed a bright smile towards me and replied, "Thank you Shadow."

My heart started beating faster and my stomach turned into knots. I've never felt this feeling before so I ignored the thought. If I ignore it it should go away eventually right?

Amy snapped me out of my thoughts by clapping her hands together, "Well then let's eat and we can go shopping!"

Her eyes sparkled at the thought going to stores as I slowly started to dread going out with her... It's probably going to be a while shopping. Amy was already almost done with her food while I was finishing up my eggs. I got up and cleaned off my dishes when Amy got up and placed her plate in with mine.

"Amy?" I asked thinking this'll be an awkward question

"Yes Shadow?" She spun around facing me, "Once you're done we can go."

"What about my clothes? It's cold and I'd rather not go outside shirtless." I informed her as she became flustered once more

"Oh my gosh, I forgot they're in the dryer!" She exclaims rushing to the laundry room, "I'll bring them to you Shadow!"

I chuckled at her energetic ways and as quickly as she left she returned with a small pile of my clothes. I thanked her and went up to my room to change out of my clothes and back into my old ones. I wore my black tank top underneath my red and black t-shirt with a leather jacket. I also wore my torn jeans- torn from the battle yesterday- and my red and black sneakers. I headed back down to meet up with Amy who was putting a beanie on and grabbed her pink purse on the counter. I headed out first into the into cold air while Amy put on her fluffy pink and black coat and wore puffy fluffy boots on her feet. She wore jeans and gloves with a cute pink scarf to try to warm her up. I could tell she must not like the cold that much. Amy locked up and ran up beside me as we engaged in a small converstaion.

"So what have you been up to Shadow?" The pink hedgehog asked as I shrugged

"Just fighting I guess. Nothing much has changed for me, but you..." I looked at her as she warmly smiled at me, "Have changed some. Good to know that your personality didn't change."

"Oh yeah, same old me!" She exclaimed peppy as ever, "I guess you know though that I grew out of my Sonic crazed state. When Sonic started avoiding me I realized I was putting a gap between our relationship so I tried to control myself better."

The female hedgehog stopped for a second as she remembered all that happened to her, "So much for changing my ways though. Sonic stopped visiting for a while, but that was the first time we've talked in a year. He must've seen that I've changed when I went to Cream's party. I'm glad we're still friends though!"

She grew happy at the end of her speech but it seemed so sad. I knew she was obsessed but it's good she figured it out on her own. She stopped because she valued Sonic as a friend and didn't want that to change, there aren't even any grudges held against him. It seems she has matured a lot.

It was hours until we finally finished shopping, but I don't see why I need all these clothes. I have twenty pairs of jeans, thirty t-shirts and tank tops, etc. I had what seemed like a hundred bags in my arms as Amy just carried on without a care in the world.

"Now we can get ice cream!" The dilusional pink hedgehog exclaimed

I stared at her in disbelief. We were going to get ice cream in this weather? Was she out of her mind?

"Um Amy," I started slowly as she continued to race off to get ice cream, "why in the world would we want ice cream in this cold weather?"

She replied as she opened the door for me as I walked in with my millions of clothing, "Don't question it Shadow."

Her voice was so serious, I always wondered why women love desserts so much. I've also learned from Rouge when a girl wants something do not contradict her. Ever. Amy grabbed herself ice cream and offered some to me but I declined- since I'm actually sane- and we took a break right in the little shop.

Wait. Why would a ice cream shop be open in winter?

* * *

Please review and tell me whether or not to make it Shadamy vs Sonamy otherwise it'll just be Shadamy!

Well I guess until next time my dear readers, adieu~


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all are enjoying my story so far, so please read and review! Not many people have read this yet so I don't know how well this is going...

Anyways on with the story!

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 3~ Shadow's P.O.V._**

How did I get dragged all the way back to Amy's house just to end up coming all the way back into town. Why did I even agree to this? I could've stayed behind and told Amy I didn't want to go out to town again.

"We're almost there Shadow!" The tiny pink hedgehog exclaimed as she pulled me by my sleeve and gave me that look. She had so much joy in her eyes and around her face it practically illuminated around her.

She took me across the street to a secluded area from the city. It was a clearing with a small playground off to the side while a giant tree stood in the center of the clearing. It was as tall as a three story building and just as broad as well.

Amy took me out here just to see this tree? I've seen trees three times as large as this one, heck I've even seen flowers bigger on other planets. I looked at Amy and our eyes made contact, she was filled with excitement and anticipation for my reply. I couldn't make her sad and tell her I've seen better, she took her time just to show me this tree.

"It is magnificent. It's almost as beautiful as a rose." I looked back to her face to see if she was satified with my answer just to find her face lit up bright red. It took me a moment to realize what I had said.

"I-I didn't mean, I mean you are b-b-beautiful but I di-" Amy finally cut me off and laughed off the subject

"It's okay Shadow, I understand." She laughed and she walked out the park while I followed closely behind. We passed different stores until one particular store stood out to her. It was a small bakery that doubled as a book store on the second floor.

We entered and Amy immediately went to the sweets. She was pratically pressing her face against the glass. It's nice to know she hasn't completely matured, in fact she kind of looks...cute.

"Did you want a muffin?" I asked her as she hugged me tightly

"Yes! I'll get us seats upstairs!" The petite pink hedgehog then ran up the stairs, just like a kid.

I chuckled at that as I got her muffins and waited for the muffins to be warmed up. I watched people go in and out of the store out of boredom. Some got food and others went up to the book side on the second story. Finally the muffin was done and I got both of us I walked up the stairs expecting to find Amy alone when a certail cobalt blue hedgehog sat next to her. He saw me and smirked in my direction. Amy sat next to him smiling and jestering me to sit next to them.

I walked up and placed the muffin infront of her and handed her a can of coke.

"So how ya been Shadow?" Sonic asked smiling while I grew more and more digusted by his presence

"Just fine faker." I spat at him as Amy kept eating her muffin oblivious to the two hedgehogs around her

"So why are yoy here Shadow?" Sonic kept asking questions as I grew even more annoyed

"Rouge stole my emeralds to try and find Knuckles. That's all you need to know." I replied as Amy just finished up her muffin

"Im going to put up this stuff, I'll be right back!" The pink hedgehog informed us and took off

"Why are you here?" I asked this time as Sonic tried to play off the question

"Ya know," He started thinking up excuses, "just reading."

I looked at him suspiciously. I know he wouldn't stop just to read books. My glare must have finally cracked him when he finally told me the real reason.

"Fine, I saw Amy and came by to see her." He explained as I tensed up at his response

"You never acknowledged Amy before, so why now?" I asked as he turned his head away from me

"W-well..." He hesitated but finally decided to finish his sentence after a weird awkward silence, "I-I think I'm kinda into her..."

I slammed my hands on the table causing Sonic to jump. This ticked me off for some reason, I haven't even been with Amy long but I know this faker had his chance. And this is exactly what I'm going to tell him.

"Sonic you-" I stopped since I could hear Amy climb back up the stairs and return to the table

"Hey guys, I'm back." Amy said when she realized something, "Oh Sonic, don't you want a drink too? I'll get you one."

"Um, if you don't mind Ames. Thanks." Sonic replied as Amy waved him off

"It's okay I don't mind at all!" And with that the pink hedgehog descended down the stairs once more

I returned to our conversation again, "You had your chance faker and Amy has finally moved on. She fawned over you and now you decide to return your feelings? She seems happier now, granted I don't know her for as long as you."

Sonic looked at me understanding my words, "Yeah it is pretty selfish of me to tell her now even though she's been telling me for years."

I relaxed back down into my chair as Sonic continued, "It just means I get to get her to fall in love with me all over again, while in the process of falling deeper into love with her and realizing how amazing she is not all crazed and everything."

I tensed up once again not liking where this was going at all. Amy returned with Sonic's coke and said, "Well Sonic, Shadow and I must be going. We gotta head home so see you later!"

Once again I was dragged out by Amy pulling my sleeve onto the streets. Amy went on the majority of the walk home about anime. I just stood next to her listening quietly. It was fun seeing her get all worked up over shows like a kid, kinda cute too.

It grew colder on the way home and Amy grew colder and shivered badly. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her as she tried to decline my offer.

"No Shadow, you'd get too cold." She said trying to hand me back my jacket

I chuckled and replied, "I'm the ultimate lifeform, I'll be fine Rose."

She grew slightly red but graciously accepted the coat and the rest of the walk was very peaceful. But I need to focus. I can't get distracted, there's only one question I have.

Where could Rouge and Knuckles be?

We arrived home as Amy laid everything she had held on the counter and flopped onto the couch sideways. I sat next to her and she laid her head in my lap as she flipped through Netflix finding more animes. I felt really weird having her head on my lap like this, but I didn't say anything. For some reason her being this close made me feel... Weird inside.

My stomach turned in knots as my heart rate also increased. What is this feeling? Is it because of her?

She ended up picking a show called Sword Art Online, which is pretty good I guess. However, Amy passed out in my lap after the first episode. She looked so peaceful, but I had to take her to her room. I cautiously picked her up and slowly carried her up the stairs bridal style. I walked down the hall and to her door. This part I didn't think of. Her door was closed. I cautiously opened the door with one hand and entered the room. I placed her on her bed carefully and tucked her in. I quietly exited the room and closed the door behind me. I then headed to my own room to sleep but my last thought was of Amy laying her head down on me as we watched TV together...


End file.
